Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 009
"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 009" is the ninth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! manga. It was first published August 5, 2016, in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Shingo stands before Yūya once again as next opponent in the Duel School Tournament, resolved to show Yūya his "Neo Entertainment" style. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Duel Theater" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shingo Shingo activates "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" in his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Abyss Actor - Big Star" (2500/1800). He obtains and activates the Action Card "Potential Yell", allowing him to unleash the monster effect of "Big Star". Shingo activates the effect of "Big Star", allowing him to Set 1 "Abyss Script" Magic/Trap Card from his Deck: "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony", which he immediately activates, increasing his LP by 500 for each "Abyss Actor" monster he controls (Shingo 4000 → 4500). He Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya activates "Entermate Gold Fang" and "Entermate Skullcrobat Joker" in his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Dragonpit Magician" (900/2700) in Defense Position. Shingo activates his face-down "Abyss Actors Back Stage", adding two "Abyss Actor" monsters from his Deck face-up to his Extra Deck. Turn 3: Shingo Shingo uses the Pendulum Scales of "Sassy Rookie" and "Funky Comedian" to Pendulum Summon "Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine" (1500/1000) and "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope" (1600/1200) from his Extra Deck. He then activates the effect of "Big Star", Setting a second "Opening Ceremony" from his Deck on his field, and activates it (Shingo 4500 → 6000). Shingo Releases "Pretty Heroine" and "Wild Hope" to Advance Summon "Abyss Actor - Devil Heel" (3000/2000). "Devil Heel" attacks and destroys "Dragonpit Magician", while "Big Star" attacks Yūya directly (Yūya 4000 → 1500). Turn 4: Yūya Yūya activates "Fusion", fusing "Entermate Hammer Mammo" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000). He obtains and activates the Action Card "Potential Yell", granting "Beast-Eyes" his hidden abilities. Next, he obtains and activates another Action Card, "Long-Awaited Encore", allowing him to discard the single card in his hand to increase the ATK of "Beast-Eyes" by 200 (ATK 3000 → 3200). "Beast-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Big Star" (Shingo 6000 → 5300). Since it destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Beast-Eyes" activates, inflicting damage to Shingo equal to the ATK of "Hammer Mammo" (Shingo 5300 → 2700). Since Yūya discarded one card to activate "Long-Awaited Encore", that card allows "Beast-Eyes" to attack once again in a row. "Beast-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Devil Heel" (Shingo 2700 → 2500), with the effect of "Beast-Eyes" inflicting damage to Shingo equal to the ATK of "Hammer Mammo" (Shingo 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shingo Sawatari Action Field Action Card Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter